The Seal Mistress
by La La Looney
Summary: It first started off as an inspiration born from sisters love. It then grew into new hope. By the end of it all it was her way of life.As simple as breathing.


**Hey I don't own Naruto Kishi does the only thing that belongs to me is this plot. So I decided to write this because I got tired of the ridiculously small amount of adventure Hinata fics. I swear it is close to impossible to find stories like this the only thing people seem to care about is romance. I mean I love romance as much as anybody but sometimes I want action and friendship without a romance that doesn't consume the rest of the plot. It's like the only use Hinata has as a character is pairing fodder. People either make her a Mary Sue or they make into some romance obsessed character. So I tried to create a pure action, family and friendship story of her with only small hints of romance. **

A young girl by the name of Hinata hid under her duvet trembling from fear of her Mothers screams that echoed throughout the Hyuga household. But the screams came to an abrupt stop and in it's absence the crying of a new born baby was left in its wake.

She crept from under the duvet careful not to add more noise to loud screams of her baby sister. Hinata tiptoed to the door ultra aware of her excitement and the possibility of being caught. Father won't be happy she thought as she inched slowly towards the door. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the departure of the nurse; the usual look of apathy was plastered to her face. She stuck one foot out of the door unsure whether to stay in her bedroom or to venture out.

The midwives had told her to stay in her bedroom but this was Mother and now her sister. In the end her more rebellious side won. She hurried towards her Mothers room careful not be seen by her relatives all- seeing eyes.

What she saw Hinata swore would haunt her for the rest of life. On the bed lay her motionless pale mother staring aimlessly at the ceiling either unaware of the screaming baby next to her or not caring.

"Mother?" she asked but her Mother did not even acknowledge her presence.

"Mummy." She says gently touching her Mothers hand, her hand is cool. She waits patiently for a reply but she doesn't say anything and after a while curiosity of the pink creature that screams and screams and screams overtakes her.

Hinata brushes her sisters hands, awestruck by how fragile and tiny she was. Did I used to be like that? She wondered out loud. The tiny baby's cry dies down until she is left with nothing but silence. She continues to gently stroke her sister's hand completely unaware of her Mothers eyes watching her every move.

"Hinata." Her Mother's voice croaked. "Hinata I need you to promise me something." There is desperation in her voice and her eyes dart across the room she looks and sounds crazed.

"What is it Mother?" she asks she is scared and worried for her Mother and Hinata begins to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to visit her estranged Mother.

"Hinata! Promise me that you will look after your sister. Promise me that you will follow your heart. Promise me everything is going to be all right." Hinata cannot say anything she is so very scared so very, very scared.

"Why Mummy? Why can't you do it yourself? You're going to be still here?" Hinata hates herself for asking she sounds so unsure and weak. Her Mother notices it as well because because she doesn't answer any of those questions instead she chants like a mantra :

"promise me. Promise me Promise me." Each word grows in desperation and her arms reaches out for like her some kind of spectre. Hinata takes one step back and another and another until she's running as far away as possibe.

Her mother's screams chill her to bone.

"YOU DIDN'T PROMISE ME! PROMISE ME!" No one comes to her aid.

Hinata stops at the garden she can still faintly hear her Mother's screams but she is safe, for now.

"Hinata sama what are you doing here?" she nearly jumps out of her skin but relaxes when she sees it is Neji.

"N- Neji nisan how are you?" She winces at her obvious avoidance of his question. Neji tilts his head in curiosity and answers.

"Fine thank you Hinata sama." she releases the breathe she had been holding in relief maybe her pathetic attempt at avoiding questions hadn't failed.

Neji looks at her in worry "Hinata wh-" but she never learns what he is about to say because suddenly her uncle is here and she is being dragged back to the house. Hinata doesn't want to go back in because her Mother is still probably screaming and you hear everything because it all echo's. So she is surprised that when she enters the house it is deathly silent. It suffocates her.

But then the man who looks like her father starts talking and she can hear what he is saying but she can't because her Mother can't be _dead_. Maybe I'm catching whatever Mother had a tiny cruel voice says in her voice. But that voice is squashed by the crushing realization that its all her fault if she had promised if she hadn't ran and left her poor estranged Mother alone, she wouldn't be dead. Would she? And then she is suffocating. Then blackness.

**I hope you enjoyed than and please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
